Angry Fan Puzzle
The Angry Fan Puzzle (or Propeller Puzzle) is a Mini-game that has to be solved. Level - 20. Wall - top (level) Location *From the Angry Fan at the top of the Wall. Activation *Click on the Angry Fan and Josef will knock on the fan to wake it up; the mini-game will appear on screen. Description *The Angry Fan will give a series of cartoon ‘thought bubbles’ about different propeller puzzles. The various propeller puzzles are given randomly by the Angry Fan. There are three possible answers to each puzzle (A, B, C). Task *To get the propeller puzzles wrong by choosing the incorrect answers. Solution *The solution is to make the Angry Fan as angry as possible by getting the answers to the propeller puzzles wrong. Each answer that is given incorrectly will make the Angry Fan even angrier. There are six levels of anger from sunshine to thunderstorm. If the player gets a number of answers correct in a row the Angry Fan will become quieter and quieter until the sunshine stage is shown. If the sunshine stage is reached the Angry Fan will go to sleep and have to be woken up again. The mini-game will then have to start again with a set of new propeller puzzles. When the thunderstorm stage is reached the motor will fly out of the Angry Fan’s mouth and the mini-game will have been won and finished. *The six stages of anger: :*1. Sunshine - the Angry Fan will go to sleep. :*2. Sunshine and white cloud - the Angry Fan will be quiet. :*3. White cloud - the Angry Fan will start to growl. :*4. Dark cloud - the Angry Fan will start to become angry. :*5. Storm cloud - the Angry Fan will start to become very angry. :*6. Thunderstorm - the motor will fly out of the Angry Fan’s mouth. *See the images below to find the correct answers to each propeller puzzle. Do not give these answers to the Angry Fan or the mini-game will be lost and have to be restarted. Give the wrong answers to the Angry Fan. : Note: if the player wishes to see and attempt all of the propeller puzzles then the correct answers can be given to the Angry Fan. Reward *Access to the next Level the Glasshouse. The six stages of anger. Propellor game stage 1.jpg|Stage 1. Sunshine Propellor game stage 2.jpg|Stage 2. Sunshine and white cloud Propellor game stage 3.jpg|Stage 3. White cloud Propellor game stage 4.jpg|Stage 4. Dark cloud Propellor game stage 5.jpg|Stage 5. Storm cloud Propellor game stage 6.jpg|Stage 6. Thunderstorm Propellor game 1 - C.jpg|Answer - C Propellor game 2 - C.jpg|Answer - C Propellor game 3 - C.jpg|Answer - C Propellor game 4 - C.jpg|Answer - C Propellor game 5 - A.jpg|Answer - A Propellor game 6 - A.jpg|Answer - A Propellor game 7 - A.jpg|Answer - A Propellor game 8 - C.jpg|Answer - C Propellor game 9 - A.jpg|Answer - A Propellor game 10 - B.jpg|Answer - B Propellor game 11 - B.jpg|Answer - B Propellor game 12 - C.jpg|Answer - C Propellor game 13 - B.jpg|Answer - B Propellor game 14 - B.jpg|Answer - B Propellor game 15 - B.jpg|Answer - B Propellor game 16 - C.jpg|Answer - C Propellor game 17 - C.jpg|Answer - C Category:Mini-games